


We Are Finally Happy

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: This is the last story i can tell you, as this is the last story that the V.Ks are in.This is the story after Mal's and Evie's weddingThis is the story they say was lost to history, this is the story they don't want to believe, well we have done our research to retell you this story as best as possible





	1. We will do what we can

They both had a happily ever after. Mal never thought that she would be able to claim Evie as her own. They had been through it all, the ups and the downs. No matter what, they stayed side by side together. So when Mal and the other VK's graduated from Auradon Prep, they would finally be happy. 

_"We are going to be happy finally."_ Mal thought.

Evie, Mal, Nick and Uma decided not to go to college as they thought it would be a waste of time, the other VK's decided to go to college as they thought it would be good for them.  Ben decided to stay in his parents castle to prepare for Auradon politics that came with being a king. Carlos and Jay decided to go to a college down south and Mal and Evie thought it would be good for the rotten four to take one last road trip before everyone had to start college. So when summer started all the VK's piled up in Evie's midnight blue mustang for a good old fashioned road trip.

Carlos and Jay sat in the back seats while Mal and Evie sat in the front seats. At night the boys would fall asleep with their head laying on top of each other. Mal would look back and snort as she looked at the boys. Evie would try to stay awake as long as she could but sleep would eventually overwhelm her. Mal however never slept as she would drive. Occasionally Evie would take over driving so Mal could sleep. The four would stop at places to take in the sights before they went back on the road. 

The day came when they arrived at Carlos and Jay's college when they spotted Jane and Lonnie walking into the same college that Jay and Carlos would be walking into. Everyone got out and Mal started crying as the boys got their stuff.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Mal tried to say as she was failing to hold back tears.

The rotten four then came in for a group hug and watched as Carlos and Jay walked towards the college that they would be staying at the next 4 years. Once the boys walked away from the girls line of sight, Mal just broke down in tears and Evie tried to calm her down. Mal and Evie then got back into Evie's mustang and went back to their dorm room to pack up.

Once Mal and Evie packed up, they were both worried about their future. 

"Hey M?"

"Yeah hon?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe buy a house or something?"

"How would we buy a house, M?"

"I can ask Ben for some money."

"Ok babe, go ahead."

Once Mal explained to Ben what their situation was, he agreed to give them some money to buy them a house. Mal and Evie bought a house to stay in for the time being while they think about their future.

Meanwhile, Nick and Uma were engaged and were going to get married soon. They were going to stay with Mal and Evie until they could get off their feet. 

"Hey M?" 

"Yeah Nick?"

"Uma and I were wondering if we could stay with you and Evie for a little bit?"

"Sure N!"

"Thanks M."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Once Uma and Nick were packed, they grabbed their stuff and loaded it up in Nick's 1970 Dodge Charger that he has been working on. He drove to the address that Mal gave him. When they arrived, they saw Evie's Midnight Blue Mustang in the driveway. Nick got out of the car and knocked on the door and Mal answered it.

"Hey M, can we have some help with our stuff?"

"Sure N!"

So Nick and Uma got help from Mal and Evie with their stuff. Nick and Uma would be sharing a room together on the upstairs level. Mal and Evie slept on the ground level in their own bedroom. The house layout, Ground level: Garage, Kitchen, Living room, Dining room, Mal and Evie's bedroom with a bathroom, and a outside pool. 2nd floor was Nick and Uma's room, Bathroom across the hall, a bar room and a gaming room. 

When everybody was eating supper in the dining room, Nick brought up Jay and Carlos.

"Hey Mal, where are Carlos and Jay?"

Evie, noticing her wife's discomfort at talking about the boys and how she didn't want to talk about them, decided to change the subject.

"I will tell you later Nick."

Mal shot Evie a look that could kill. So Evie understood when Mal left the table in a rush to retreat to the bedroom to cool down. So once everyone was done eating supper and Nick and Uma left. Evie left the dining room and tried to find Mal and when she found her spray painting a mural in the bedroom of Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Nick.

"Hey M, what are you doing?"

Mal turned around shocked at Evie as she didn't expect Evie to find her.

"Um, spray painting."

"Oh what are you spray painting?"

"You, Me, Carlos, Jay and Nick."

"So you can have something to remember Carlos and Jay by right?"

"You could say that."

"It's alright M."

Mal couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she was talking to her wife.

"E, it's been one day and i all ready miss them."

"I know M."

"When do we get to see them?"

"September 24th."

"Thanks hon."

"Your welcome babe."

 After Mal found that out from Evie she was gonna head to bed and finish the mural in the morning. Evie got done cleaning the dishes when she heard Mal sleeping and that brought a smile to Evie's face. She decided that she would join her wife in bed.

Once Mal and Evie fell asleep, Nick and Uma stayed up playing Nick's xbox, the game was Cuphead and both Uma and Nick were laughing as it was a great game. However the feeling didn't last long because Nick and Uma were both feeling tired and decided to go to bed to wake up for a great day tomorrow.

 


	2. Will we ever recover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tries to forget his past...and Mal tries to help him

Nick woke up at 4:30 am sweating from another nightmare.  _"Damn it Nick, pull yourself together."_ Nick got dressed and went for a walk to clear his mind, but the walk didn't help at all. While Nick was gone, Uma woke up and noticed her Fiance was gone. She wondered where he could of gone at this time. When she couldn't think of anything, she went to Mal and Evie's room. 

Uma knocked on the door and Evie answered.

"What do you want Uma?" Evie said with tiredness and crankiness in her voice.

"I need your help finding Nick." 

Evie's eyes went wide at what Uma said and motioned her out to the living room. Once they were both away from Mal and sitting on the couch, Evie asked Uma what happened.

"Ok, where do you think he might of gone?"

"I don't know, he's never gone this early."

"Well anything unusual happen this morning?"

"Yeah, lately he has been having nightmares."

Evie thought this was unusual as Nick never mentioned them. Evie made a mental note to talk to Nick about them. Mal then came out wondering where her wife was. When Evie in the living room talking to Uma, she decided to crash the conversation.

"Hey guys!"

Evie almost fell of the haddock she was sitting on when she heard Mal's voice. Uma had a look of sheer terror when she saw Mal.

"What are we talking about?"

Evie couldn't lie to Mal, so she decided to tell her the truth.

"We were talking about Nick."

"Oh? What about my brother."

"He's missing Mal, and we are trying to find him."

So Uma told Mal what has been going on with her brother when Mal stormed out of the living room, a few minutes later wearing her Isle outfit.

"Let's go find my brother."

Evie and Uma raced to get dressed before Mal did something she might regret. So a few minutes later, they both were wearing their Isle outfits too. So once everybody was ready, they all got in Evie's Midnight Blue Mustang. They were off to find Nick.

                                                                                                                             -

Nick was walking alone in a park when he saw a familiar Midnight Blue Mustang drive by. However before he could go to Mal, Evie and Uma, he was confronted by various past flashbacks of his memories.

One flashback was Nick seeing Mal in the hospital back when the army of the Isle invaded and attacked her. That was not Nick's favorite memory at all. Another flashback was him fighting Mal in his dorm room back at Auradon Prep. That was another memory Nick wished he could forget. Nick started shaking and Mal noticed what was happening to Nick and ran to help him.

"Nick, I'm here." Mal said with fear trembling in her voice.

"Sis, please make it stop."

"What is happening?"

"All of the bad memories are coming back to me."

"What?"

"I will explain to you back at the house."

Mal walked with Nick back to the car in silence. Evie and Uma both let out a sigh of relief as Mal found Nick.

"So Mal what happened to Nick?" Evie asked wanting to know the answer.

"I'll tell you back at the house." Mal answered with fear still in her voice.

                                                                                                                          -

Once everyone arrived back at the house, they were going to try to go back to sleep when they realized the time. 8:30 am. So there was no point going back to sleep now. Once everyone had a cup of coffee that Mal made, Evie started to work on suits and dresses for her Evie 4 Hearts business that she started when she was in Auradon Prep. Uma was playing Nick's Xbox and Mal and Nick were talking about what happened in the park. 

"So Nick what was going on in the park?"

"I was walking towards you when suddenly bad memories came upon me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like the time you were attacked, and you and me had that physical fight at Auradon Prep."

"Ok."

Mal was thinking and Nick wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"So sis?"

"Well Nick, bad news."

"Give it to me."

"The reason you are having these bad memories is because you fear that something bad will happen to us. Right?"

Nick knew he couldn't lie to his sister, because she would find out later.

"You are right."

"Don't worry N, nothing bad will happen to us."

"Thanks sis."

So after that conversation Mal went to work finishing the mural the night before and Nick went to work spray painting his own thing, a collection of murals from the VK's hideout on the Isle of the Lost. He thought it would help Mal remind her of where she came from, and never to forget that. When everyone heard a knock at the door.


	3. We're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unexpected people show up at Mal and Evie's house....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i have been really busy lately. I will add to this chapter later as i am really tired.

When Mal answered the door, she almost broke down in tears when she saw who knocked on the door.

"Carlos, Jay! What are you guys doing here?" Mal said with excitement in her voice.

"Can we come inside M? We'll tell you the news then." Carlos asked.

So after Mal let the boy's into her home, she gathered everyone in the living so they could listen to Carlos and Jay. 

"So guy's, what's up?" Evie tried to get the conversation going.

"Well, we might of been kicked out of our college."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"What happened that caused you to be kicked out of college?" Nick spoke up wanting to know details.

"Well, Jay was caught spray painting on the side of the school's wall. They kicked us out after we refused to clean it."

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes we do Uma."

After Carlos and Jay stayed for supper, the boy's said their goodbyes and went back to their apartment. Nick and Uma went upstairs while Mal and Evie stayed downstairs to watch Netflix in the living room. While they were watching Pretty Little Liars, Evie fell asleep and Mal was thinking of a way to help Carlos and Jay out.

 


	4. The mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie come up with a plan to help Carlos and Jay

Once Mal and Evie woke up, they both got dressed and went to the dining room to eat breakfast. Nick and Uma soon came down to eat, fixing their clothes and whispering about something. They joined Mal and Evie at the dining room table and started eating their breakfast when Mal started talking. 

"We need to help Carlos and Jay." Mal said with determination in her voice.

"Well, we could always talk to the college they went to." Evie said.

With that, Nick and Uma left the dining room table in a hurry. Mal and Evie were clearly puzzled as to why Nick and Uma left the room in a hurry. So after they cleaned up, Mal and Evie were going to find out what happened to Jay and Carlos at their college.  

 

                                                                                                                       -

After Nick and Uma left Mal's and Evie's house in a hurry, they got into Nick's dodge charger and set out Ben's castle. Once they got there, they were greeted by Lumiere at the doors.

"Hello Nick and Uma." Lumiere said with excitement in his voice as he always does.

"Hello Lumiere, we're here to see Ben about something."

"Sure Nick, i'll lead the way to him."

So after gaining entry to Ben's castle to talk to Ben about Carlos and Jay, Nick and Uma were sitting outside of Ben's office when Ben's father, Adam came storming out of his son's office with a pissed off look on his face. It was only when Ben called Nick and Uma that Adam noticed them.

"Two villain kids that snuck into Auradon. I should kick your asses right now." Adam said with venom.

"Try it old man, and this will be your last day on earth." Nick said with venom directed towards Adam.

Both Uma and Ben had to break up the stare down between Nick and Adam. Once they did that, Nick, Ben and Uma stepped into the office that Adam had stormed out of moments before. 

"Ben, we have a favor to ask."            

 

                                                                                                                  -

 

While Nick and Uma paid a visit to Ben, Mal and Evie went on a 6 hour road trip to Carlos and Jay's college to find out what happened. When they got to Auradon university, it was noon time and everybody was eating lunch. There two people who were not eating lunch however, and that was Lonnie and Jane, the new couple. So when Evie and Mal pulled up, they were greeted by Lonnie and Jane.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie yelled towards Mal and Evie.

"Lonnie, how are you?" 

"I've, uh, never been better Mal!"

"Good."

Evie then changed the subject to what Mal and her really for. 

"Mal, darling, remember what we're here for?"

"Oh, right."

So Mal asked Lonnie if she could show them to the main office so they could speak with the head person. So while the trio were catching up on life, Lonnie told Mal and Evie about her and Jane dating. Let's just say that Evie and Mal were excited for them. Once Lonnie showed them the main office, she invited them to lunch after their meeting was over. So once Mal and Evie "charmed" their way into to a meeting with the principal, some things were said that won't be told in the retelling of this story.

                                                                                                                 -

While Mal and Evie were having "fun",  Nick and Uma were talking with Ben about what happened with Carlos and Jay. 

"So for the last time Ben, **WE THINK** that Carlos and Jay have been framed for this crime."

"I believe you Nick, I will have this looked into."

So after about 3-4 hours to talking to Ben, the trio came to a agreement. When Nick and Uma walked out of Ben's office, The couple was confronted by Adam.

"So you two went into my son's office to try to corrupt him, am i right?" Adam said confrontational.

"No Adam,  we were talking to him about Carlos and Jay."

"Oh really, all of you VK's are corrupting my son slowly. Yet he embraces you  ** _people._** "

That comment about Ben embracing the VK's set Uma off on Adam.

"YOU STICK ALL OF THE WORST VILLAIN'S ON A SINGLE ISLE, CUT OFF FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD, AND YOU AND THE REST OF AURADON DIDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT US FOR 20 YEARS! SO GOD FORBIDE BEN IF HE IS TRYING TO FIX YOUR FUCKING MISTAKES YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Uma yelled with rage. 

"DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN YOU BI-"

Adam was cut off by Nick before he could insult Nick's fiancée.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT UMA! SHE'S RIGHT, YOU ISOLATED ALL OF US FROM YOU AURADONIANS AND DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD COME BACK TO BITE YOU IN THE ASS? WE HAD TO SURVIVE FOR 20 YEARS, WE HAD TO ADAPT OR PERISH, WE HAD TO BECOME ROTTEN TO THE CORE, WE HAD TO FOLLOW OUR PARENTS ORDERS! YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS, OH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Nick yelled louder than Uma or Adam.

After Nick, Uma and Adam all had a yelling contest, Nick and Uma left the castle to return to Mal and Evie's house so they could tell them what happened.

                                                                                                         -

Mal and Evie returned home and saw that Nick's dodge charger was in the driveway, so they didn't assume he and Uma left the house at all during the day. So after Mal parked Evie's midnight blue mustang and helped Evie out of the car, as they were making the way into the house they smelled something cooking in the house. Before they turned the corner into the dining room they saw Nick and Uma have their first kiss. Mal and Evie smiled as they were waiting all this time for Nick and Uma to have their first kiss. 

After dinner was over, Mal and Evie went to bed and Nick and Uma went to bed too. Let's just say that Nick and Uma went to bed with smiles on their faces. Mal and Evie, they went to bed wondering what to do with Carlos and Jay                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while, but I'M BACK!!


	5. Fast and furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam starts to purge auradon of the V.Ks, Mal, Evie, Uma and Nick try to help Carlos and Jay

Mal and Evie woke up first ahead of Nick and Uma. They both got dressed, Mal wearing her purple leather jacket and leather pants and combat boots. Evie wearing her blue leather jacket and black leather pants with high heel boots. Once they were dressed, they went to the dining room and had a cup of coffee to fully wake up. Mal and Evie still had to find out what happened to Carlos and Jay at their college. So at 6:30 in the morning Mal and Evie got in Evie's midnight blue mustang and left to find Carlos and Jay to find out what really happened that got them expelled.

                                                                                                                              -

After Mal and Evie left, Nick and Uma woke up and got dressed to continue their investigation of what happened to Carlos and Jay and what got them expelled. They had Ben helping them and Adam working against them. Nick knew he was gonna come into conflict with Adam soon, Uma could charm Belle so they don't have to fight her. If the time came, Nick knew he would have to call on every V.K he knew if Auradon was gonna go to war with them. Uma knew that Adam still had influence in the council and he would use if he wanted to. So after an hour of thinking, the couple left the house and got into Nick's 1970 dodge charger to continue their investigation.

                                                                                                                              -

Mal and Evie arrived at the place that Carlos and Jay were staying at, when they knocked at the door, one of the royal guards answered the door.

"Can we help you ma'am?" The guard asked with a ice cold voice.

"We are here to see Carlos de vil and Jay." Mal said with her own ice cold voice.

"Sorry, Mal they are being detained."

Mal and Evie turned around and saw Adam and a squad of royal guards coming for Mal and Evie.

"You see, I am getting rid of  _ **EVERY**_ V.K in all of Auradon. Ben had no right bringing any of you over." Adam said with venom in his voice.

Mal and Evie were soon handcuffed by the royal guards that were following Adam. Ben arrived and Adam slapped him in the face. However what Adam didn't know was that Nick and Uma were following Ben. So when Nick's dodge charger rammed a nearby car, it scared the hell out of everybody. Nick and Uma got of the car and started beating the hell out of the the royal guards. While Nick was doing what he did best, Uma was rescuing Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay from the royal guard's handcuffs. As the royal guard was retreating, Adam looked back at the V.Ks.

"By the way Nick, Mal. You two aren't family."

                                                                                                                                -

The V.Ks went back to Mal's house and started discussing what options they could take.

"Carlos, Jay you are staying in this house." Mal said with that leader voice she used in situations like this.

Carlos and Jay didn't even get a say in this conversation as they were showed where they would be sleeping, the basement. While Uma and Evie showed Carlos and Jay the basement, Nick and Mal thought on what Adam said about them.

"You know, he might be right." Nick said.

Mal sat in silence as Nick talked about what Adam said. When they were done, Mal placed a phone call to four people she knew very well.

"It's time to come back, guys. Call every V.K you know." 

Only Mal knew who those four people were, and they were people she didn't like very much. Nick, Uma, Carlos and Jay all went to bed. Mal and Evie stayed up.

"You called them didn't you?" Evie said with concern in her voice.

"Yes babe, i did, i hope you don't mind." Mal said with evilness in her voice.

Evie went to bed and Mal followed afterwards. Mal gave her wife a kiss on the head and started to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 


	6. It has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The V.Ks start preparing for war, Adam starts to lose his mind

The V.Ks woke up to a smell, and not the good kind either. As Mal and Evie were getting dressed, Nick and Uma were running down the stairs already dressed. Carlos and Jay were running up the stairs getting dressed. When everybody was together in the living room, they saw one of the royal guards trashing Nick's car with a baseball bat to the point where it was smoking. Of course when Nick saw this, he took offense to the action. So Nick grabbed his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and started hitting the royal guard in the head with it.  When Mal and the rest of the V.Ks caught up with Nick, he covered in blood from head to toe. With the trashing of Nick's car done, everyone went in to eat. Nick could eat, only after he showered and washed his clothes.

                                                                                                                                 -

In another part of Auradon, Adam was slowly starting to go insane at the thought of purging Auradon of the V.Ks. Belle would stay far away from the man she thought she could call husband. She didn't know this Adam, the Adam she knew was loving and had a bit of a temper. This Adam, however was cold and brutal. Even Ben would stay away from his dad.  Late one night, Adam kicks in the door leading to Ben's office and started yelling about something.

"The goddamn V.Ks are corrupting you Ben, and you could care less." Adam said with venom in his voice.

Ben got up out of his office chair and went to leave when he was met with a blow to the back of his head from his father. As he was starting to get back up, his vision blurred and all. Ben saw Adam and his mother fight for the first time, and the royal guard and Cogsworth break it up. As Ben was being helped up, he heard his father say the one thing he feared. 

"YOU, THE V.KS AND ALL OF AURADON CAN GO TO HELL!"

Ben placed a phone call to the one group he knew best.

                                                                                                                                 -

As Mal was washing her hair, Evie's phone rang. The caller I.D said king Ben, and Evie didn't know if to answer it or not to answer it. After a couple of seconds, Mal answered.

"Hello?"

"Mal?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get the V.Ks back together again."

Now when Mal heard this, she was shocked at what Ben said.

"WHAT?!?"

"Mal please, Dad is losing his mind."

"Fine Ben, but this is the last time."

"Thank you Mal."

After that talk Evie walked in. Mal turned to her with a wicked smile.

"Evie, call all of the V.Ks to a meeting."

                                                                                                                                 -

Over in another place, Nick was carrying out a secret task that Mal gave him. Bring back 4 people from the dead. He had to have help of course from fairy godmother.

After FG said something's that didn't make sense, the 4 people came back from the dead.

Gil, Harry hook, Audrey and Chad charming. 

They were all happy to be alive again, all body parts included. (Please see How can I lose you for their deaths)

They were all smiling and laughing, until Nick told them what was going on.

"By the way, who the fuck are you?" Harry spoke up.

                                                                                                                                  -

Back at Mal's house, Carlos, Jay, Evie and Uma were wondering what was going on as Mal walked in the room. 

"Guys I know what you are thinking, what the fuck is going on?"

Everyone shook their head in agreement on that question.

"Well Ben's dad is losing is mind, claiming he is gonna get rid of **EVERY** V.K in Auradon. He told us to reform one last time to stop Adam." 

Right after Mal was done talking, Nick ran into the room pointing outside and huffing and puffing. Everyone ran outside and saw Harry, Gil, Chad and Audrey.

Then a car pulled up and out stepped Lonnie, Ben, Harry's sister C.J and Freddie Facilier.

Mal smiled and knew that they were ready for war.

                                                                                                                                    -

As Harry, Gil, Chad and Audrey stayed with Ben and Belle. ( Adam was kicked out of the castle) C.J and Freddie also stayed with Ben and Belle. Mal still had Evie, Carlos, Jay, Nick and Uma staying with her, and as they were going to bed, Mal started going to sleep with a wicked plan forming in her head.


	7. Business just picked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The V.K/A.K squad start to prepare for war, Adam starts to rally Auradon for war against the V.Ks

               Evie woke up first due to a nightmare she was having, and Mal woke up because her magic was calling to her on this morning. After Mal got dressed and left the bedroom, Evie was left wondering what the nightmare was about. After she got dressed, Evie joined Mal, Nick, Uma, Carlos and Jay at the dining room table. When everybody was done eating, Nick left the house to talk one of his old friends, and Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay left to talk to Ben about Adam. Uma was left at the house with Gil and Harry Hook.

                                                                                                                              -

                Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay arrived at Ben's castle to talk to Ben. However when they got there, The V.Ks hopped out of Evie's midnight blue mustang and started towards Ben's castle when the royal guard stopped them, guns drawn.

"Hands up!" One guard yelled.

However when they approached the group, Evie knocked them back somehow.

"WHAT THE FU-" One guard yelled before he was thrown.

Mal, Carlos and Jay were shocked at what Evie just did. They never knew Evie had magic and neither did Evie, she was just as shocked as the rest of the V.Ks. However, she just created a path for the V.Ks to enter Ben's castle. When they entered the castle, it was the type of silent that were present in horror movies. The castle was deserted. The group of V.Ks reached Ben's office, they saw Ben, Belle and the V.Ks that were staying with Ben all on the floor and handcuffed.

"Hello V.Ks." Adam said.

                                                                                                                          -

Nick met up with his old friend Elijah, and they were catching up when Nick got a call from Uma.

"Babe, we have a problem." Uma said with concern.

"What is this problem?" Nick asked with building rage.

"Mal, Evie and the boys haven't moved since they arrived at Ben's castle."

"Uma, get Harry and Gil and meet me at Ben's castle."

"Ok babe, love you."

"Love you too Uma."

Nick was going to leave when Elijah asked what was going on. Nick told him what happened and Elijah was on board with Nick. When Nick and Elijah arrived at Ben's castle, they were greeted by Uma, Harry and Gil. They saw the royal guard still knocked down from Evie's magic attack.

"What the hell caused this?" Nick said under his breath.

When they stepped into the castle, they were greeted with the same type of silence that Mal and them were greeted with. However they could hear a scream coming from another part of the castle. When the group heard this scream, they drew the guns they had on them. Nick led the group and Uma followed behind. When they reached where the scream was coming from, Nick took out a optic cable and slid it underneath the door. He saw Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay handcuffed along with Ben, Belle and the V.Ks that were staying with Ben. 

When Nick saw the windows on the opposite of the room, he started making his way over towards a ledge that led to the windows. Uma, Harry and Gil rushed into the room to buy Nick time to get into position. When they got into the room, they saw Ben, Belle and the V.Ks that were staying with Ben. They also saw Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. When they went to go free them, they were met with blows from the royal guard. Nick was in place and broke the window to help free the hostages.

After the V.Ks released Ben, Belle, and the rest of the hostages, Nick, Uma, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay all went back to the house. 

                            -

When everybody arrived back at the house, Mal and Evie went to bed while Carlos and Jay also went to bed.  When it was only Nick and Uma up, they called it a night and went to bed cuddling with each other.


	8. Not gonna die tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the v.ks get ready to put up a hell of a fight against auradon, and adam rallies auradon to fight the v.ks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from skillets not gonna die tonight song.

Nick woke up ahead of everyone in the house and got dressed. He was wearing his blue leather jacket and a pair of jeans. He was going for a walk in the park when he saw a lone royal guard beating up a defenseless child. So, of course Nick stepped in to defend the kid.

"HEY JACKASS!" Nick yelled with anger in his voice.

"This doesn't concern you Nick." The guard spat back with venom in his voice

"Well you didn't get the memo, when you beat up a defenseless child. you best run." Nick calmly stated.

Nick gave one look at the child and he ran. The guard tried to grab the child but Nick blocked his attempt. So Nick and the guard were facing off when all the sudden someone shot the guard with a silenced pistol. Nick looked around to figure who fired the shot but he didn't see anyone. When he got back to the house, Nick was greeted by the sight of Mal covered in blood sitting beside a dead royal guard, she was holding a silenced pistol in her right hand.

"Hey Nick, where have you been?" Mal said like nothing happened.

"I was going for a walk when I saw a royal guard beating up a defenseless child." Nick said with a calm tone.

"That must have been nice, it must have been the same guard I shot in the head." Mal said while showing off her pistol.

"We should head inside." Nick said.

                                                                                                                    -

Evie, Uma, Jay and Carlos all woke up and got dressed. Evie went to go make breakfast when she saw Nick and Mal coming inside the house together. Uma came down and went to work on making breakfast when all of the sudden a gunshot was heard. Immediately everyone rushed out and Mal and Jay were shot. After Evie and the crew took Mal and Jay to the hospital to get looked at. Nick stayed behind to analyze the scene. What he found shocked him. A sniper shell was thrown at him and as Nick looked around he caught a glimpse of a white mask with a scope covering a eye socket. After Nick left the crime scene he rushed to the hospital to meet up with Evie and the others.

                                                                                                                    -

Evie was sitting by Mal's hospital bed, Carlos and Uma were asleep on the couch when Nick quietly snuck in the room to see his friends and fiancée. When he saw Mal and Jay had IV's in their arms, his face automatically became full of rage? Evie was good at reading expressions but the way he stormed out of the room without alerting anyone, (which is a miracle) made Evie full of worry. So she got up from her chair and left the room too to check up on Nick. When she finally caught up to him, she was out of breath.

"N, please don't do something you might regret." Evie said with worry in her voice.

Nick just nodded at her and as he was walking away, she felt like she had to do something. So she grabbed Nick by the should and kissed him. Nick looked surprised by eventually gave in.

"E? What was that about?" Nick asked.

"I've been talking with Mal and Uma and the boys, and well we were hoping we could all get married to each other soon."

"All of us? Are you sure Evie?" Nick asked with surprise in his voice.

Evie just shook her head yes and Nick gave Evie another kiss. They left a note to everyone in the room announcing their plans. After that, Nick and Evie left the hospital hand in hand as they left to find out who attacked Mal and Jay.

                                                                                                                    -

Carlos and Uma woke up and noticed that Evie was gone, Uma went into panic mode before Carlos saw the note Nick and Evie wrote.

_Guys,_

_If you wake up and notice that I'm gone, don't worry me and Nick are out exacting revenge. I told Nick about us all getting married to each other and he said yes! So now the secret wedding is on! Stay with Mal and Jay as I fear they might get attacked again ._

_Love ,_

_Nick and Evie._

Carlos read Uma the note and they were both jumping for joy. Uma's stomach rumbled and they decided it was time to go get something to eat. With the news that all of them were getting married, Carlos and Uma left the room hand in hand.

                                                                                                                  -

Mal woke up groggy from the shit they gave her in surgery, and noticed the note right away since Carlos left it on her stand. She read it in her head and after she was done reading she was happy. Very rarely does a smile break out on Mal's face but this time it did.  A few minutes after she woke up Carlos and Uma came back into the room giggling when Mal spoke up.

"Hey lovebirds."

                                                                                                                   -

Nick and Evie were at their house gathering stuff when Nick became distracted by a certain blue haired girl making out with him, when all of the sudden they heard a window break. Nick lead Evie down the stairs when they both saw the robber. It was the same person Nick saw. A person with a white mask and a scope covering a eyelid. Nick recognized the person as Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot. He was the assassin who nevered missed. Except once, to a bat-like creature. As Nick drew his gun, Floyd turned around and put his hands in the air, claiming to have information for Nick. Nick smiled.

                                                                                                                   -

Back at the hospital, Carlos and Uma were shocked that Mal was awake. She smiled and muttered something under her breath while Carlos went and got a nurse to unhook Mal from the machine she was hooked up on. While that was going on, Jay was waking up and he felt like he had a hungover.  Once the nurse saw Jay was awake she unhooked both him and Mal from their respective machines. Everyone in the room was thinking the exact same thing, Adam had hell to pay.

                                                                                                                   -

After Nick got what he needed from Deadshot, he let the former assassin go as he had a 10 year old daughter and Nick felt like it would be cruel to lock up a good farther. So after Deadshot left, Nick and Evie heard knocks on the door and were worried that the royal guard had come to arrest them. When they found it was Carlos and Uma, they were happy to see their friends. However when Carlos and Uma moved to the side for Mal and Jay to show up, they were beyond happy. Evie kissing Jay and Nick kissing Mal. With the whole team now reunited, they were gonna go after Adam.                                                                                                                  


	9. A V.K crowned King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The V.K's have a meeting, Nick finds out a shocking secret about who his family is.

After the V.K's reunited, they all met in the living room. They started going over the plan to defeat Adam when all of the sudden, a royal guard the size of a brute came and tackled Nick through a wall. Everyone was shocked as they weren't used to seeing Nick being thrown around. As the fight was going on, Nick was getting more desperate to defeat this royal brute. Nick took a crowbar to the brute's head and the crowbar was bent in half. Nick used a old tactic from his fight with Mal two years ago. Nick speared the brute through a glass door and down a flight of stairs. The brute started getting back up when Nick called upon his magic to melt the brute's brain, killing him instantly. Nick fell unconscious when Mal and the rest of the V.K's caught up to him.

                                                                                                                                                                     -

Once the V.K's got Nick to a hospital, Mal and Evie left for Ben's office. When they got there, they found Ben on the ground with a knife stabbed in his gut. Mal and Evie got Ben to a hospital and put him in the same room as Nick. Once that was done, Mal and Evie went to find Belle. When they found her, she was crying up a storm. They brought her back to Ben and Nick's room. That's when Belle started talking.

"Hey Mal, you want to know something?" Belle asked.

"What is it Belle?" Mal asked with concern.

Mal and Belle walked out of the room while Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma watched Nick and Ben.

"Nick and Ben are brothers, and Nick is the king."

"WHAT!" Mal shouted.

"Nick was born before Ben. He was sent to the Isle by Adam as Adam feared Nick was going to grow up a villain." Belle said running out of breath.

Just as Mal was gonna say something, Evie screamed as something scared her.

                                                                                                                                                                     -

Mal and Belle ran back to the room as they found Carlos, Jay and Uma knocked out on the floor and Evie curled up in the corner of the room. Belle ran over to comfort Evie as Mal took on a old Isle gang leader named Austin. Austin committed every crime possible on the Isle and he was allowed into Auradon despite concerns voiced by the council and Ben. The person that brought Austin over to Auradon was Adam. Austin was about to stab Ben when Mal speared Austin through a wall into a operating room. Austin smashed Mal's face into a tv and she was down for the time being. When Austin got back into the room, He found Belle, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma waiting for him.

One by one Austin took them all out until it was Austin and Evie. Of course Evie couldn't fight and Austin knew that. Just as Austin was going to hit Evie, a hand caught Austin's punch and protected Evie. When Evie opened her eyes, she found Nick beating down Austin until he was almost dead. Evie had to rush over to Nick to stop him from killing Austin. Mal rushed back into the room to fight but was surprised when she found Nick and Evie sitting beside Austin's unconscious body. Hospital security rushed in and handcuffed Austin and took him out of the room.

                                                                                                                                                                       -

Mal was still washing her face from it being smashed into a tv, Carlos, Jay and Uma were still recovering and Nick was having the news broken to him that he was Ben's brother and that he is king. Once Ben woke up, he was told the news and he was shocked as well. The eight of them left the hospital and went back to Ben's office. When they got there, Mal and Evie went to talk with Carlos, Jay, Uma and Belle. Nick practiced his magic while the other V.K's talked. When the day was over, The V.K's went back to Mal's house and Ben and Belle went to stay with Nick closest friends, Chris and Elijah.           

                                                                                                                                                                       -

The next day, Nick was gathered in front of Auradon in the Cathedral where Ben was crowned king. Once Nick was said all the vows Ben said. Nick was officially crowned King, however one person didn't care if Nick was crowned King and that was Adam. He was planning a special way to kill Nick


	10. Aftermath of Crowning, and the battle to end all battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Nick's Crowning and the battle to end all battles

As Nick was moving his stuff into his new office, Ben came in.

"Hey Nick, how are you doing?" Ben asked.

Nick didn't hear the question as his mind was racing on what Auradon was excepting from him. He only heard the question when Ben repeated it.

"Nick? How are you doing? Ben asked concerned.

"I'm doing good, I just have a lot on my plate."

Just as Ben and Nick were going to start talking, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma all came bursting through the door hold a tablet.

"NICK!" They all yelled trying to get his attention.

As Nick was going to get ready to talk to them, the tablet came on with Adam declaring a warning.

"Auradon, this is your only warning. Hand over Nick and you will be spared, Don't and people will start dying. You have been warned."

Nick and Ben became defensive as soon as the warning was done playing.

"We need to evacuate Auradon." Ben said.

"Where,Ben." Nick asked.

Mal then spoke up.

"We can ask FG to bring back The Isle Of The Lost."

"Mal, that's insane!" Evie cried.

The others agreed but Nick left to talk to Fairy Godmother about this. He was assembling the council for a meeting.

                                                                                                                                                                                  -

Once everyone was in the meeting room, Nick brought up evacuating Auradon, the council was split 50/50 on this idea. However FG spoke up in defense of this idea and supported it, claiming that if they don't act fast, the killing spree will begin. So once the meeting was dismissed, FG made a better version of The Isle that was better than the last version, this version was actually livable and could fit all of Auradon.

                                                                                                                                                                                   -

As Auradon was beginning to evacuate to the Isle, the battle was beginning and it was starting with a bang, Adam was starting to kill people so he could turn back into the beast, Nick and the Squad had no idea this was happening as they were helping load people onto buses and boats to the Isle. Once they heard gunfire from the corrupt royal guard, the squad sprang into action. Mal and Evie were using magic to hold back some of the royal guard, Carlos, Jay and Uma were using their sword fighting skills to fight the royal guard, Ben was turning into the beast just like his father, and Nick was using every skill he knew to hold back Adam/The beast.

Nick was thrown about 75 feet into a building by Adam, while the rest of the squad was fighting the royal guard. The rest of the V.Ks showed up and were assisting Mal and them. Nick and Ben were trying to take on the Beast/Adam and they were failing. After a good size of the non corrupt royal guard showed up to fight off the corrupt royal guard, the squad and the other V.K's were assisting the rest of Auradon onto buses and boats to the Isle when they heard a scream in the distance.                                                                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                                                                  -

Nick and Ben were still fighting Adam when Adam picked up Ben and broke his ribs. When Nick saw this, he unleashed Hell on Adam while the squad arrived and pulled Ben out of the battlefield. Nick was unleashed every move he knew and Adam was still standing. So when Adam picked up Nick and threw him into the Museum of history, Nick knew he had to use a couple of weapons from his past. When Adam arrived, he was met with a slash to the head from the Evil Queen's dagger. As Adam was recovering, Nick picked up one of Cruella De Vil's fur trap and throwing it at Adam's feet and trapping him until he used his beast strength to free himself. Once Mal arrived and recited a quick spell to turn Adam back to human, Nick didn't hold back. He picked up Lucille, a barbed wire baseball bat he made and hit Adam right in the head with it. Adam picked Nick up and threw out of the Museum and near the Enchanted Lake.

                                                                                                                                                                                 -

When Adam arrived at the Enchanted Lake, he was met with a throw into the water by Nick. As father and son fought, All of Auradon were watching on TV's on the Isle and the squad was arriving to the Lake. As Adam slashed Nick's clothes open with a knife, Nick kicked Adam in the head so hard it stunned him. The fight finally ended when Adam stuck a dagger into Nick's heart, seemingly killing him, while Nick turned his hand into a dragon's arm and plunging it right into Adam's heart, killing him. Just as Auradon was about to mourn their new king, Nick rose from the water with the dagger still in his chest, and gave his family a hug. After the hug, Nick pulled out the dagger and kissed Mal right in front of the rest of the V.K's. He announced to everybody that Mal, Nick, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma were all getting married next month.


	11. The Wedding To Top All Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the VK's get married to each other

When Nick woke up in his dorm room, he was greeted by Doug and Chad who were getting his stuff ready for his wedding. 

"Wake up Nick!" Doug said with excitement.

As Nick was getting up from his bed, Chad was making Nick a cup of coffee to wake him up fully. While Nick was drinking his cup of coffee, Cogsworth came into Nick's dorm room carrying his suit for the wedding. Ben also came into Nick's dorm room to keep Nick calm before the wedding. While Nick was putting on his suit, Ben was talking to him about the status of the other VK's.

"Mal, Evie and Uma are getting ready for the wedding Nick." Ben said with calmness.

"What about Carlos and Jay?" Nick asked Ben with calmness in his voice.

"They are also getting ready Nick." Ben said.

Nick got his suit on which was all blue with a black tie. Ben, Doug and Chad all liked Nick's suit. After Nick got his suit on, he started counting down the minutes till he could leave for the wedding.

                                                                                                                      -

Uma was getting her dress on with Audrey and Jane's help. Lonnie came into Uma's room carrying her dress. While Uma was getting her dress on, Fairy godmother came into Uma's room wishing her good luck and not to be nervous. After Uma got her nice dark blue dress on, she started counting down the minutes like Nick's doing.

                                                                                                                        -

Carlos was getting ready for the wedding in his room. When I mean getting ready, I mean he was pacing back and forth in the room while Chris and Elijah were trying to calm Carlos down. After a bout a hour of calming Carlos down, he finally put his suit on which was a red top and white pants. After he got his suit on, he sat down on his bed and went on his Facebook while he was counting down the minutes.                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                        -

Mal was also waking up which hard because Mal valued her sleep and she would become pissed if anyone woke her up. However on this particular day, she didn't mind waking up so early. Lonnie and Nick's sister Beth were helping Mal get ready for her wedding. After Mal got on her dress which was green and purple, she sat down and started scrolling through her Instagram feed to see if any of the other VK's posted something regarding what they are wearing to the wedding. Mal didn't see Evie or the other VK's post anything so she didn't get spoilers on what they were wearing.

                                                                                                                        -

Jay was in a red and blue suit which was a red top with blue pants.  Jay went on his Facebook to see everyone talking about the wedding today. Harry and Gil were with Jay to make sure he didn't freak out. Jay was on his Facebook until he had to go the wedding.

                                                                                                                        -

Evie was in her room wearing a light blue dress. Evie didn't have anyone to help calm her down and Evie didn't care. She went on her twitter to see everyone talking about the wedding today. Evie was on the lookout to make sure that the other V.K's didn't post anything about what they were wearing today as she wanted to be surprised. When the clock struck noon, Evie left her dorm room to go to the church.

                                                                                                                         -

After the wedding, there was a reception party at Auradon Prep that was interrupted by Maleficent and Hades. Nick was thrown through Auradon Prep, Carlos, Jay and Uma were busy evacuating the guests to safety. Mal and Evie had changed into their Isle clothes and were getting ready to fight Maleficent and Hades when a web was shot into Maleficent's face.  All of the sudden, Adam charged through a door and tackled Hades to the ground. While Adam was beating up Hades, the hooded person that shot the web into Maleficent's face was helping Mal and Evie beat up Maleficent.

The hooded person was given the name The Spider. He was helping Mal and Evie by confusing Maleficent so they could attack. Maleficent unleashed a blast that knocked down both Mal and Evie but The Spider was still standing and was face to face with Maleficent. The Spider unmasked to reveal Nick. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma were shocked to see that Nick had super powers.

The V.K's started fighting Maleficent and overpowered her. Maleficent put up a fight until Mal grabbed the scepter and use her magic to turn her mom back into a lizard. While the V.K's were celebrating Maleficent's defeat, Nick had to help his dad defeat Hades. Adam was trying to redeem himself for trying to kill all the V.K's in Auradon. 

Adam was trying to stop Hades from using his magic, just as Hades was going to use his magic to fry Adam into dust, Nick speared Hades through a balcony railing and onto Auradon Prep's front lawn. Nick and Hades were getting up to fight again when Mal came out to help Nick against Hades. Nick was using his magic and super powers to try to gain a advantage over Hades. Hades shot a bolt at Mal that knocked her out for the rest of the fight.

Nick became enraged at Hades and started unleashing everything at Hades. Hades was not prepared for Nick's fury and was trying to defend himself from Nick's wrath. Evie saw Mal knocked out and came to help Nick defeat Hades. Eventually Nick picked a piece of the balcony railing and used his webbing to grab the railing, swing it around and that hit Hades right in the head. Mal, Evie and Nick opened a portal to the underworld and sent Hades and Maleficent through the portal. The V.K's celebrated the Villains defeat. Auradon was finally safe.

                                                                                                                         -

                                                                                                                6 Months Later

The V.K's were living happily in Nick's castle. Evie was pregnant with a baby girl. Mal was crowned Queen and ruled Auradon with her husband Nick. Carlos and Jay were captains of the R.O.A.R team. Uma was running a restaurant with Harry and Gil. But what about Nick? One Night he came across a bunch of horror legends, but that's another story for another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading this series! I'm sorry it took so long for the final chapter but don't worry! I have one more story I'm writing with Nick where he comes across a bunch of horror legends you may know and love! That story will drop around end of October-Beginning of November!


End file.
